


Undisclosed Desires

by Elveny



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fenris and Anders being soft with each other, M/F/M sandwich, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Seductive Fenris, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and VERY responsive Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: Day 14 - Double PenetrationWhen Anders comes home to find Adriene spread for Fenris' pleasure, he does not expect to be invited to join them...
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age), Anders/Fenris/Female Hawke, Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Have an accompanying picture made by the wonderful Faelavellan [here on Twitter](https://twitter.com/YaraLavellan/status/1313735890003468288?s=20)

Adriene only heard Anders come home when he called out, “I’m home!” Through the open door, she could hear him rummaging around somewhere downstairs — probably putting his coat and shoes away — but it was hard to concentrate with Fenris’ fingers deep inside her.

She clenched her fingers where Fenris held her hands above her head, biting her lip to keep a moan inside as she gave him an incredulous look. Surely he wouldn’t continue now that…? Fenris answered her with a devious grin as he moved his fingers in and out of her, sending a renewed wave of heat through her.

“Shh,” he made softly, then louder, “Welcome home!” His voice was surprisingly calm as he called out to Anders, “How was your day?”

“Exhausting.” Steps on the stairs, and Anders’ voice got louder as he came upstairs. “Athenril came by. The templar routes have been changed _again_ , and she had to abandon the last shipment. She’s also raising her rates. Again.”

“Didn’t she raise them only last month?” Fenris asked back, his eyes dark as he watched Adriene writhe under his ministrations as he pressed his thumb on her clit while his fingers inside her curled up just right. Adriene whimpered as she clenched around him, bucking into his hand.

“She did.” Adriene could hear Anders sigh heavily as he walked down the hallway. “There’s more. I’ll be just a moment.” The door of the bathroom opened and the sound of water splashing could be heard.

“Fenris,” Adriene managed, the word more moan than anything else, and he smiled down on her. “What…” She sucked in a sharp breath, breaking off with another whimper as he moved his hand deeper.

“Do you want me to stop and continue this later?” he asked, his voice low and promising and accompanied by another delicious flick of his thumb over her clit. “Or do you want me to invite him to join us?”

Adriene’s eyes widened at his words. They had talked about this before, both alone and with Isabela, but it had never gone beyond that, the opportunity never arising. So far, at least. Her breath quickened at the thought of Anders discovering them like this. She could only imagine what picture they posed. Her hair was tousled and her lips swollen from Fenris kissing her breathless. Her tunic bunched up over her breasts to leave them bare, her leggings somewhere discarded at the foot of the bed and she was spread wide open. Fenris was still fully clothed, stretched out beside her, his hand moving in and out of her while he had her hands pinned over her head. The thought of Anders on her other side, his hands and lips wandering over her body too caused a shudder of heat to run down her spine that made her twitch against Fenris. Fenris’ smile widened slightly and he bent over her to press a kiss onto her mouth.

“Tell me,” he murmured against her lips, and Adriene bit back another moan.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded softly, arching against his touch.

Somewhere outside the room, Anders had started talking again, but she couldn’t understand a single word as Fenris quickened the rhythm of his hand and everything inside her tensed, curling more and more tightly. Just when she was about to come, though, Fenris stopped moving completely and Adriene couldn’t stop a desperate whine falling from her lips as her release drifted away again.

“I…” Anders sounded somewhat helpless, and Adriene’s eyes flew open again to see him standing in the doorway.

A deep flush crawled up from beneath his robes to color his cheeks as he stared at them. His eyes wandered up her body, and Adriene thought she could _feel_ his gaze like a touch, so much heat lay in it. She gave him a breathless smile, but it took him only a moment to find his composure again.

“My apologies,” he said, the gravel in his voice betraying the fact that he was far from unaffected by the view. “I’ll leave you alone.”

He was already turning when Fenris said in a low voice, “Or you could join us.”

Anders’ eyes snapped to him and his jaw fell slack at the suggestion. The words hovered in the air between them, invitation and promise in one, and Adriene drew in a shuddering breath as she eagerly waited for, _hoped for_ his response. Something like uncertainty flickered over Anders’ face.

“Anders, please?” Adriene pleaded. She wanted to hold out a hand to him, but Fenris’ fingers around her wrist tightened, holding her in place. His other hand had started moving again; not enough to make her come, but just enough to keep her riled up, and a small, needy whine followed her words.

It seemed to be enough to convince Anders, or nearly so, since he took a step into the room, a breath shuddering over his lips. His eyes had gotten an intense look, sweeping over her body and at where Fenris was slowly fucking her with his fingers with even more languish than before. Another moan crawled from her lips and her toes curled as she tried to get him to move more quickly, but Fenris took his sweet time. It was tantalizing and she loved every second of it.

“It seems the book Isabela gave her is… inspiring,” Fenris said, and the low gravel coming from the depths of his chest sent a shiver over her skin. “She was already all riled up when I arrived.”

“So you decided to lend a hand?” Anders asked, a rough note to his voice. He came slowly to the bed, but when Adriene looked at him, she saw his gaze fixed on Fenris instead of her. Her breath caught in her throat as she noted the looks the two men exchanged across her bare body, the slow, seductive smile on Fenris’ face and the answering darkening of Anders’ eyes. Even though she was the one who was naked on the bed trembling with need and fingers moving in her sopping wetness, she felt as if she was the least important part of this — and she didn’t mind it one bit. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the quiet exchange of looks leaden with meaning and the way Anders’ licked his lips at Fenris’ affirming hum.

“I think she might need more than a hand, though,” Fenris murmured, and the tension between them all got nearly unbearable.

Adriene felt the mattress dip slightly as Anders sat onto the bed, reaching not for her, but for Fenris, and her eyes went wide as she saw Fenris lean into his touch without hesitation. A sound that was not quite a moan nor a sigh fell from Anders’ lips as he moved to meet him, and the next moment, the two were kissing.

A whimper came from her lips as she watched them lose themselves in each other, the sight sending a sharp peak of lust straight into her depths. They were kissing with total abandon, lips and tongues moving, eyes closed, and the soft glow of Fenris’ tattoos intensified as Anders’ hand came to Fenris’ neck. Were it not for the fingers that had quickened their rhythm inside her, she’d have thought they had forgotten her completely. But instead, a second hand joined Fenris’, gliding through her slick until it found her clit and circling it just right, and the tension that had been building for a while now exploded through her without forewarning.

Adriene cried out in pleasure as she came, hard, shaking underneath them. The grip around her wrists was gone, but she wouldn’t have been able move if she wanted to as she panted through the aftershock.

“Oh, Maker,” she murmured, and a low chuckle answered her. The two men had moved apart again and quickly got rid of their clothes, while Adriene regained some semblance of coherent thinking. As she watched them undress without any sign of self-consciousness, the tingle in her belly only got stronger again, her heart still racing as she pulled her tunic over her head to throw it aside and settled back into the pillows to wait for her lovers.

Anders was first back on the bed with her, one hand sliding possessively over her body as he kissed her. There was no hesitation, no soft build-up, and Adriene could nearly taste his arousal on her tongue as he claimed her mouth with fervor. She let herself fall completely into his kiss, one arm wrapping around his neck while she reached for Fenris with her other hand who joined them the next moment. There was a hand cupping her breast and another wandering up and down the curves of her body, caressing every rise and fall of her, and she had no idea which hand belonged to whom. Nor did she care. The heat sweeping through her at every touch was so much more than the lust they re-awoke with ease. She felt as if her heart would burst from the love and happiness sweeping through her as they moved against her.

Fenris’ lips closed around her nipple, flicking his tongue over it, and a sharp spear of lust raced directly into the wet heat in her belly. While Anders was drinking every moan from her lips as she was writhing between them, Fenris’ mouth wandered from her breast over her neck to her ear, licking and nipping. A hot tongue ran over the shell of her ear and to her mouth. She could feel both their erections pressed against her, and she let her hands follow down their bodies until she could grasp them each in one hand. Low groans were her reward as she started to stroke them in tandem. Anders broke away from her mouth with a deep moan, but Fenris caught his lips with his own, sharing the rasping sound between their mouths.

Adriene arched against them as she lost herself in their touches. She could feel the first drops of their arousal on her skin and her grip tightened around them as they pumped into her fists. Shivers ran over her body, and again, fingers were sliding through the wet heat between her legs, coaxing her open. Muffled groans, heavy breath and wet sounds of pleasure filled the room, then a firm hand on her hip turned her on her side, causing her to let go of their cocks. Her protest was quickly quieted, however, when Fenris gave her a breathless smile before he kissed her again. His hand wandered over the curve of her hip down her thighs, chasing the shudder of heat that ran over her at the feeling of Anders’ teeth on her shoulders until he could hook his hand underneath her knee. Lifting it up and over his legs, he lined himself up with her slippery seam, rubbing his throbbing length up and down through her wet heat until she could feel her slick coat her thighs and ass and she urged fitfully against him.

Fenris’ fingers dug into her skin and a low growled “Hold still” was enough to coax her into a tense stillness. His cock was pressed into her wet lips, tantalizing close to her opening but not yet breaching her. It was only then that she noticed that Anders’ had turned away from her, no longer pressed against her back. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see him pour some of the oil from her nightstand into his hand.

Adriene sucked in a sharp breath as she realized what they intended to do, and she pulled her lower lip between her teeth in excited anticipation, a shiver running through her whole body. 

The next moment, Anders turned back to her, his length shimmering from the oil, and she felt his hand come between her legs. From the low moans Fenris made, she judged that Anders was not only caressing her as he spread the oil generously over her behind. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Anders massaging her puckered entrance with soft pressure and she let herself sink against him, turning slightly so he could kiss her. A needy whine rose from the depth of her chest as she felt him dip one finger inside, working against the slight resistance until she relaxed, panting against his mouth. Anders took his time, stretching and easing, adding more oil now and then with small sounds of praise until he could add another finger and another and Adriene felt strung like a bow, breathy sounds of pleasure coming from her. Fenris watched them with an intent, hungry look in his eyes, taking in their every motion and sound. He was moving slightly against her, just enough friction to please but not enough to ease any of the building tension inside her. Before long, Anders pulled his fingers out of her ass, but before she could voice a protest, she felt the head of his cock press against her. The sound in her throat changed to a high-pitched moan as he worked the tip of his cock inside her, rocking against her in shallow movements.

“Anders, please, more…” Adriene begged, and a deep groan was her answer as he started to thrust harder, working himself deeper with every slow roll of his hips.

Fenris had seen enough, it seemed, his mouth falling to her breast, tongue flicking over her hardened nipple before he sucked slightly. The sudden pinch as he bit her sent a sharp streak of lust directly to her center, and the involuntary twitch made her back up against Anders, seating him fully inside her with one thrust and she cried out at the slight burn and intense feeling.

Anders buried his shuddering moan against her shoulder as he held still inside her, and she shivered in his arms, her fingers intertwining with his where they rested on her hip. Fenris was still licking and caressing her breasts, and it didn’t take long for the pleasure to override the burning feeling of being stretched nearly too far. Once he felt the little twitch of her hips as she tried to move, Fenris lifted her leg higher, his hot breath shivering over her skin as he grabbed his cock and wiped it once more over her throbbing center before he lined himself up with her opening. She was so wet that he slid in without resistance, a strangled moan wringing from her throat as she felt them both buried deep inside her.

Adriene couldn’t quite pinpoint which of them started to move first, long, slow thrusts that made her insides both tense and liquid. A haze of pleasure, hot and tingling, settled upon her and she could only hold on as the two men started to quicken their pace, alternating their thrusts. The feeling of their deep movements inside her and against each other was nearly overwhelmingly intense, and soon, she started to quiver in their hands. Anders kissed and licked her neck while Fenris’ mouth was back on her breast, sucking one, then the other, and each flick of tongue just added to the tension that swirled tight throughout her body as they snapped their hips into her. The wave of heat was cresting so fast inside her that she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on for long.

Instinctively, she wanted to move, urge them on, but they held her fast, pinned between them, and as she felt their sounds of pleasure, the deep groans and rough growls vibrating against her body, she started to shake, incoherent, loud moans falling from her lips.

“Come for us, amata,” she heard Fenris whisper at her ear, the cadence of his voice shivering over her. It was all it took to push her over the edge, and she cried out in senseless pleasure as her release crashed over and through her in hot waves. As she arched into them, Anders sucked in a sharp breath and the movement of his hips got frantic and erratic as he came inside her with a drawn-out, deep groan. When he started to pull out, though, Fenris’ hand snapped to his ass, pulling him back against Adriene with a demanding sound in his throat as he continued to slam into her.

Adriene felt Anders’ mouth at her neck, nipping and biting, moaning quietly against her skin while Fenris claimed her lips, his tongue nearly frantic against hers. She shuddered helplessly in their arms, Anders still rocking slightly against her while Fenris lost control. It took him only a few more moments until he stiffened, spilling himself deep inside her with a few hard thrusts.

For a while, they held all completely still, gasping for breath. Adriene felt absolutely unable to move, a content and tired hum on her lips as the two pulled out and settled down next to her. She had her eyes closed, her whole body limp and satisfied, a soft smile on her face as she felt someone peppering her face with small kisses.

“Amata?” Fenris said softly, and she blinked.

“That was perfect,” she mumbled happily. “Let’s do this again soon.”

She saw him look at Anders who hovered behind her, and the smile that appeared on his face was both wondrous and delighted.

“Yes,” he said. “Let’s.”

Anders’ hand slid over her back and around both her and Fenris as he settled against her body with a satisfied grunt. “Agreed,” he murmured.


End file.
